


FINAL (Y BAJA EL TELÓN)

by Gadya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Death from Old Age, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/pseuds/Gadya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acostado en su cama, un anciano Seiya rememora satisfecho toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FINAL (Y BAJA EL TELÓN)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Hessefan, este te lo debía.

_Y olvide aquello_  
 _que una vez pensaba_  
 _que nunca acabaria_  
 _nunca acabaria_  
 _pero sin embargo termino._  
(Todo tiene un final -Los enanitos verdes-)

 

Miró el borroso cielorraso de la elegante Mansión que por tantos años lo había albergado.  La luz de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas, lechosa y triste, como si el cielo anticipase alguna desgracia que sabía y quería olvidar, y la tibieza de la brisa lo impulsó a quedarse en la cama.

Sonrió con su boca desdentada,  riéndose de la crueldad del tiempo, arrebujándose en las mantas que otro cuerpo tan ajado como el suyo le había robado en la noche. Quién hubiese pensado que aquel anciano que ahora  se hundía en el colchón hubiese sido otrora el glorioso Seiya de Pegaso, paladín de una diosa que, unos años antes, había abandonado su forma mortal para regresar al Olimpo, dejándole todos sus bienes a una niña adoptada como suya. Cruel destino el suyo de haber transcurrido sesenta años de paz y haber regresado a la casa que hubiese sido el comienzo de toda su aventura, sus luchas memorables que lo habían convertido en una leyenda ya muy lejos de él.

Observó sus manos con detenimiento, las arrugas surcando como viejos ríos de memoria, cuentos de batallas que cada día le costaba más recordar; el tiempo hacía estragos en su memoria más que en su  mustia anatomía, borrando de a tramos sus victorias pasadas, llevándose con ellas jirones de su cosmo añejo, acercándolo cada vez más a la muerte. Lo sabía, lo notaba en su cabello cano, en su cuerpo cansado, en sus huesos rebeldes. Cada día le dolía más estar vivo, resistir, aferrarse al mundo terrenal, pelear como antaño contra una fuerza imposible de vencer.

Resistía… pero no sabía por cuanto.

Junto a él, el ovillo de mantas se quejó levemente, tironeando ya sin fuerzas, cansado. Seiya suspiró, riendo internamente por su cabeza calva y llena de las vetas del tiempo, obviando el triste estado de su compañero por sesenta años, su amante por poco menos de eso, su orgulloso Phoenix que ya no resucitaría.  También el cruel tiempo le había pasado factura, llevándose su apostura hasta dejar cenizas de lo que una vez había sido, consumiéndose en la espera de una cuenta regresiva demasiado evidente.

Frunció el entrecejo, intentando rememorar los días de juventud, los tiempos en que eran los héroes. Tantas aventuras juntos, tantas historias compartidas, tantos desafíos a esa fuerza mayor que los arrastraba inexorablemente hacia el final. Jóvenes e imprudentes, habían arriesgado sus vidas en tantas ocasiones que le costaba recordar cada momento compartido, pero una certeza no lo abandonaba: Todo momento había valido la pena. Aún los más descabellados sacrificios no habían sido en vano, pues le habían regalado una vida llena de afectos.

Ahora sólo Ikki y él restaban. Uno a uno sus compañeros se habían marchado a esperarlos en la muerte…  Y la cuenta regresiva avanzaba a paso firme, marcando en cada latido los segundos gastados.

Sintió como la mano del otrora Phoenix se sujetaba a la suya débilmente y lo supo… era el momento. Ikki se marchaba diciéndole adiós, dejándolo solo; su cosmo, cansado de luchar, se rendía, sin fuerzas ya para resistirse. Un suspiro resonó en la habitación, una llama que se extinguía y el silencio.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su polvorienta mejilla; en la habitación la llama débil de un cosmo mustio se volvía brasa. Estaba solo, y no tenía sentido estarlo, el viaje había sido bueno porque habían estado juntos, no valía la pena vivir si no estaba con él.

Ahora entendía el por qué del gris de la mañana, el luto anticipado que el cielo le ofrecía; había llegado el momento de marcharse también. Cerró los ojos, desinflándose en un largo suspiro y decidió volver a dormir, para ya no despertarse.

En la planta baja de la mansión, donde tantas vivencias había atesorado, resonaban  risas de  niños, los futuros Santos destinados a aguardar el regreso de su Diosa, ajenos al universo que se extinguía lentamente. Bajo sus mantas, junto al hombre que había amado, Seiya sonreía por última vez, esperando el largo abrazo de la muerte.

 


End file.
